The Mystery Of The Missing Dumbledore
by Eva-Mur
Summary: Panic arrises in present day Britain as a class full of students, along with Dumbledore and McGonagall suddenly vanish. They themselves are starting to worry. Just where are they, or should they say when?
1. Chapter 1

_Harry potter story-Time Travel_

_J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me._

Harry Potter was not having a good day. It was one of those days when the whole world seemed out to get you. And thanks to a strange note he'd received last night, he was currently in a full scale-shouting match with Draco Malfoy, because his Gryiffindor curiosity had got the better of him. After all, a note that says, _Get into trouble so you can be sent out of class_, is always one most will eagerly fulfil.

'Mister Potter, mister Malfoy! What is all this racket about?' McGonagall demanded as she marched up to the desk where Harry and Draco were sat, having being paired up by the formidable witch just two lessons ago, a move she was coming to regret already.

'It's his fault,' Malfoy the coward said with a whine, pointing his finger at Harry, who to Malfoy and McGonagall's surprise nodded.

'It was Professor.'

'He just came over and insulted my family!' Draco said, getting into the swing of it now, while hardly believing his luck. Had someone confounded Potter?

'I did.' Harry said, his mouth twitching slightly at the corners as he tried to suppress a smile at the sheer incredulity on Malfoy's face. 'It was quite unprovoked.'

'10 points from Gryiffindor Mister Potter and get out of my class!' Harry hurried out. Now to see why he had been forced to lose 10 points for his house.

Back inside the classroom Draco Malfoy could hardly stop staring at Potter's empty seat in utter bewilderment, while a furious and puzzled McGonagall set about intimidating Snape, pacing up and down. A sudden shriek of delight came from behind Malfoy, and he spun round to see a delighted Hermione Granger with a successfully transfigured bird into a cuckoo clock. Draco winced as he found that the cuckoo clock could also cuckoo. Loudly.

'Excellent Miss Granger. That's the quickest I've ever seen a student do that since—' she broke off suddenly, then gave Hermione a rare smile, before hurrying out the room. Draco barely had time to wonder if the confundus charm was something contagious when she was back with Dumbledore in tow.

'Albus, Miss Granger has done it.' Dumbledore surveyed the clock with the piercing blue eyes.

'Well done miss Granger,' he said in a voice that, while quiet, still carried across to Draco. Hermione flushed bright red at such praise from the headmaster. Dumbledore meanwhile had walked back to the door, and shut it with a quiet click.

It was then that the room started to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Books tumbled from shelves and birds took flight with a squawk. Tables toppled over and students found themselves falling from their chairs.

Then it stopped. There was silence for a moment, before McGonagall got up, along with Dumbledore. While McGonagall helped the students to their feet, checking them for injuries, Dumbledore drew his wand and started to examine the door. Obviously coming to the conclusion that it was harmless he reached out to open the door.

Someone beat him to it.

Dumbledore jumped back out of reach as the door swung open revealing a tall muscular man with a mane of goldy-brown hair, dressed in horribly bright scarlet robes. He chuckled.

'Well I'll be dammed. Salazar was right, the snake.

'Unfortunately he usually is.' A severe looking woman with her raven black hair drawn into a sharp bun, pushed past the man and into the classroom, where she gazed at the damage with amber eyes.

'He forgot to mention that the room would be in a tip,' the man added with a mischievous grin. The woman frowned.

'Helga's going to have a fit.

'Excuse me,' Dumbledore said, stepped forward from his position behind the door. 'Would you mind introducing yourselves?'

'Yes,' the woman snapped, but the man just laughed.

'Of course not. I am Godric Gryiffindor, his charming lady is Rowena Ravenclaw and somewhere in this castle you will find Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.'

The class, including McGonagall and Dumbledore stared at them in wide mouthed shock.

'What's going on I—oh, the poor dears!' A short, plump woman with bushy greying brown hair rushed in, shoving past Godric and Rowena and quickly starting to fuss over the nearest student, who stared at her in petrified awe.

'And this is the delightful Helga Hufflepuff,' drawled a voice from behind Godric and Rowena. Both of them spun round o see a tall man with jet-black hair and cold grey eyes, leaning on the doorframe. 'Greetings Time Travellers.'

'What?' McGonagall purse her lips as she took in Salazar Slytherin. Then she clapped her hands together. 'You can stop this joke now mister Potter. The fun's over.'

Everyone stared at their teacher, before looking at the esteemed Salazar Slytherin. He looked like potter, except older, with grey eyes and a rather different voice. Also the way he acted was very different, much more Slytherin. That settled it for most of the students. This couldn't be Harry Potter.

'I do not believe that this is mister Potter, Minerva.' Dumbledore said gravely. 'I believe we have, somehow, travelled back to the time of the Founders.'

Chaos erupted in the class. Students, most noticeably the Gryiffindors, started screaming and crying. If they were stuck here, they might never see their families again!

A low hiss could suddenly be heard over the shouts, gradually getting louder. Everyone except for the Founders froze as a large snake slithered into the room, hissing aggressively.

'Salazar,' Helga said, sounding upset, 'you've scared the poor dears.'

'It shut them up, did it not?' Helga sighed but nodded. Evidently they were used to Salazar by now. Unfortunately the same could not be said for everyone else.

'That was a most ... inventive method Mister Slytherin.' Dumbledore said, breaking the stagnant silence. Salazar smiled slightly as he looked at Dumbledore, who shivered unconsciously.

'You would have done well in my house, Albus Dumbledore, if not for your saving people thing.' He sneered the last three words,. Dumbledore paled. They were his words.


	3. Chapter 3

'Where did you hear that?' Dumbledore asked, feeling a little frightened now but determined not to show it.

'Oh here and there. Now, this place is an absolute mess.' Slytherin snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared, bowing simultaneously. Hermione Granger clucked her tongue behind Dumbledore, who remembered her SPEW campaign. Somehow he doubted that would go down well with Slytherin.

'Can you clean this room up please?' asked Helga Hufflepuff with a gentle smile at the House Elves. They nodded and immediately set about working.

'So who of you are Gryiffindors, eh?' asked the jovial Godric who had decided it was about time everyone noticed him again. A trait Dumbledore found he himself unfortunately fell prey to.

'Myself, Professor McGonagall here, along with about half the class,' said Dumbledore when it became apparent no one else was going to answer. Behind him said professor gasped suddenly.

'Albus! I sent Mr Potter outside before the class!'

'Well he's not outside now,' drawled Slytherin carelessly, earning him glares from the Gryiffindor part of the class. He simply smirked at them.

'It is nice to know that my house continues then,' Godric said, beaming and he took in the student's uniform. 'And I get two professors and a witch prodigy. Beat that Sal!'

'Unfortunately that may be an issue,' said Salazar. 'If the Slytherins here are the usual standard set by my house in the future I am afraid to say I am surprised the world hasn't been overtaken by idiotic lions.'

'Actually, the problem is a Dark lord trying to take over the world.' Supplied Dumbledore helpfully. Helga gasped while Rowena looked interested. Godric simply patted Helga comfortingly on the head in a slightly patronising manner and Salazar pinched the bridge of his nose with long, tapered fingers.

'I have little doubt this dark lord is a Slytherin. Say, one who grew up in the Muggle world and was mistreated. Probably has one pureblood parent and one Muggle, both dead. Am I correct?' asked Salazar. Dumbledore stared at him in shock.

'How did you worm that out?' he asked.

'It was logical,' answered Rowena for him.

'That may be,' said McGonagall sounding slightly hysterical, 'but what about Mr Potter?'


End file.
